Sleepover
by TriforceandSheikahArts
Summary: Tamaki decides he wants to host a "commoner's sleepover" with the host club... and their paying guests. How will Kagome and Haruhi survive an entire evening with the hosts... and the screaming Yellow Buffalo? A story told through various 200 word drabbles. Enjoy.
1. Secrets

**Disclaimer **_– _InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive **no **profit from the creation of the story. I am in **no way** associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Ouran High School Host Club. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** This story will be told through a series of **short** drabbles and occasional one-shots. The amount written for the actual chapters will never exceed over 300 characters.

* * *

**Chapter One: Secrets**

* * *

Secrets. Everyone has them. Those dirty little desires and unwanted bits of news people do not want others to hear and know about. Whether the person is rich, middle class or poor, everyone has a dirty little secret they keep hidden to themselves, sealed always inside their own personal locked vaults: their hearts.

His little secret, however, was his guilty pleasure. Something he was partially embarrassed by: his monthly subscription to a well-known commoner's magazine. From the colourfully designed ads to the interestingly unique articles, he loved to read about them, wanting to learn as much as he could about the world below his own.

He sat in his expensive leather chair and read the pages one by one. His eyes scanned each sheet, soaking in their each and every word. Yet, once his gaze directed itself onto a specific page, his heart stopped. The article's title read; one hundred ways to **host** a successful sleepover.


	2. Ideas

**Disclaimer **_– _InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive **no **profit from the creation of the story. I am in **no way** associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Ouran High School Host Club. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** This story will be told through a series of **short** drabbles and occasional one-shots. The amount written for the actual chapters will never exceed over 300 characters.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Ideas**

* * *

He could not contain his excitement. His eyes shined and his mind swirled with various ideas. He could picture it all now. His supposed host family and loving daughters, all sitting around a large room, wearing their cutest pyjamas with matching sleeping bags. The idea was too good to ignore.

He sprung to his feet and dashed towards the bed, the article still in his hands. Sprawling himself onto the luxurious bed, he leaned back, various feathers floating through the air.

"Haruhi-chan and Kagome-chan would look so cute in matching outfits~!" He could have his younger friends, Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachin, design an entire set of frilly, pink clothing for them to wear for the entire evening. It was wonderful!

"I must tell someone… but whom?" He eyed the phone, which lay next to his bed on the matching night table. He ran through his entire list of friends in his mind, crossing off their names one by one. When a certain dark haired friend came to mind, he snapped his fingers and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" Someone mumbled on the other end.

"Kyouya~!" he sang. "I just had a brilliant idea. What do you think if we were to host a sleepover?"


	3. Patience

**Disclaimer **_– _InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive **no **profit from the creation of the story. I am in **no way** associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Ouran High School Host Club. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** This story will be told through a series of **short** drabbles and occasional one-shots. The amount written for the actual chapters will never exceed over 300 characters.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Patience**

* * *

The line went dead silent for a moment. Tamaki thought that Kyouya might have hung up.

"I'm still here." Kyouya yawned.

"About the idea," Tamaki began. "I wanted to know your thoughts on the matter. I was thinking we could host the event at school. I could easily get father's permission to use the school after hours, and everyone would have quite a bit of fun dressing up and playing to their hearts contents… So Kyouya, what do you think?" Tamaki eagerly waited for his reply.

"… Where did you formulate this idea from?"

"From a well-known commoner's magazine," he proudly informed his best friend. "It contains all of the necessary information on how to convey and host a perfect commoner slumber party. Just think of it, Kagome-chan and Haruhi-chan would feel at more at home, surrounded by their newest friends and the notion that we're all celebrating a commoner's styled event."

Kyouya sighed. Tamaki imagined the boy rubbing his temples in vain.

"Tamaki, do you know what time it is?" He hissed through the line.

Tamaki shrugged his shoulders. "No."

"Its one a.m.," he informed him. "Though I have been busy with personal work until now, I am in no mood to help you orchestrate this newest hair-brained scheme of yours."

"But Kyouya," he pouted, his eyes watering. "You're my best friend. You **HAVE** to help me."

"No. No I don't." Kyouya said firmly. "What I will be doing, however, is going to sleep. I will shut off my cell phone and inform the guards downstairs to watch all of the landlines from their post. If they catch your number appearing on screen, they will **not **hesitate to come over to your house. Do I make myself clear?" He hissed.

Tamaki gulped and nodded. "Yes…"

"Good." Kyouya smiled. "Goodnight." He hung up.

Tamaki withdrew the phone from his ear and pouted. "Kyouya you're no help!" He shouted and flailed his arms.


	4. Contradictions

**Disclaimer **_– _InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive **no **profit from the creation of the story. I am in **no way** associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Ouran High School Host Club. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** This story will be told through a series of **short** drabbles and occasional one-shots. The amount written for the actual chapters will never exceed over 300 characters.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Contradictions**

* * *

Kyouya sat by his expensive custom-imported desk and thought to himself. He had just gotten off the phone with the idiot himself, Tamaki Suoh. The moron's idea still fresh in his mind would **not **leave, no matter how hard he tried to fill the position with desires of sleep.

Kyouya groaned and shook his head. "Tamaki, why must you come up with such ridiculous things?" He chastised and shook his head. He hissed with disdain and sat up properly. He stretched his arms forward, his knuckles cracking.

"Since this idea is stuck inside my head, I might as well do some investigating." He redirected his attention towards his laptop and sighed. Reaching for his notebook, he flipped to a new page and wrote in perfect penmanship the date and time.

"And if I don't look into this now, I know the moron won't leave me alone until I agree." He added grudgingly. "Better to start now than later…"

* * *

**Authors Note:** I might have asked this before, but does anyone have a **YouTube** account here? If you do, I would love to check out your channel. Just tell me your username and I'll subscribe to you. I, too, have an account and am always eager to meet new people.

I'll have one drabble up today, I promise.


	5. Change of Heart

**Disclaimer **_– _InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive **no **profit from the creation of the story. I am in **no way** associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Ouran High School Host Club. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** This story will be told through a series of **short** drabbles and occasional one-shots. The amount written for the actual chapters will never exceed over 300 characters.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Change of Heart  
**

* * *

Tamaki pouted and sat down in his seat. It was a bright and cheery Tuesday morning, but he was not the least bit happy. Last night's conversation with Kyouya really drained him of all his happiness and spunk.

"And here I thought Mother would like the idea." He sighed, his eyes watering.

"But _Father_, you've never given me a chance to explain."

"Huh?" He jumped. Standing in front of his desk was Kyouya. **"Momma!"** he cried and extended his arms forward. "Does this mean you've had a change of heart?" Flowers formed around them as Tamaki's eyes sparkled with hope.

Kyouya sighed and pushed his glasses up. "There will be some conditions."

Tamaki's spirits rose. He screamed with joy and tackled Kyouya to the ground. "Thank you, Momma!" he nuzzled his face against Kyouya's. "You're such a good friend and mother! My best friend!" their hair stuck to each other's faces and Kyouya's patience was wearing thin.

"Tamaki!" he shouted.

Tamaki merely ignored him, continuing to smile and hug his best friend.


	6. Uncertainty

**Disclaimer **_– _InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive **no **profit from the creation of the story. I am in **no way** associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Ouran High School Host Club. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** This story will be told through a series of **short** drabbles and occasional one-shots. The amount written for the actual chapters will never exceed over 300 characters.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Uncertainty**

* * *

Kagome stood by the doorway of her cousin's apartment. "Haruhi-chan, are you ready?" She called. She stood irritably in the Ouran's male uniform. "We need to get going."

"I'm coming." Haruhi shouted and emerged from the living room. "I just had to grab my math notebook." She reached into her pocket for the apartment key. Once outside, Kagome shut the door and Haruhi locked it. Together they made their way down the long outdoor staircase.

Kagome sighed and slouched forward.

Haruhi watched her, unsure. "Is something wrong?" She voiced.

Kagome yawned. "I didn't sleep well last night," she confessed. "I was having a really weird dream."

"About what?" Haruhi asked, curious.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I don't remember it too well… just the distinct feeling of dread and uncertainty."

Haruhi's eyebrows rose. "It sounds like you experienced something weird last night. Did you eat something bad?"

"I'm not sure." The raven-haired girl confessed. "All I know is that that feeling still hasn't left the pit of my stomach yet." Her face paled. "I hope nothing bad happens today. I might not be able to stomach too much excitement."

"Well with the Host Club, you can never be too sure." Haruhi grumbled.

Kagome hung her head in shame. "Damn it."

Haruhi smiled wryly. _"Kagome-chan, best of luck…"_ she thought and shook her head.


	7. Fear

**Disclaimer **_– _InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive **no **profit from the creation of the story. I am in **no way** associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Ouran High School Host Club. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** This story will be told through a series of **short** drabbles and occasional one-shots. The amount written for the actual chapters will never exceed over 300 characters.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Fear**

* * *

Kagome and Haruhi entered inside their first period class in silence. The two cousins were the first of many to take their seats. Kagome sat in front and Haruhi behind.

Kagome's eyebrows rose. "Why are you two here so early?" She asked, surprised, to see their twin friends Hikaru and Kaoru Hittachin. "Normally you're both in right before the bell."

"The Boss texted us and told us to not be late today." Kaoru explained, watching Haruhi assemble her supplies for class.

"That's right." Hikaru nodded. "Apparently, he's got something big planned and wants to make sure that we're all here today."

Haruhi and Kagome shared a glance. Equal looks of fear formed across their faces. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. **"We have no idea what the announcement will be."** They chorused. **"But we hope it's entertaining."**

Shivers ran down Kagome's back. She didn't like the sound of that. Whatever Tamaki usually planned was either outrageously dumb or farfetched. It always gave the young time traveller a bad headache.

She groaned and banged her head against the desk. "Why? Why? Why?"


	8. Announcement

**Disclaimer **_– _InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive **no **profit from the creation of the story. I am in **no way** associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Ouran High School Host Club. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** This story will be told through a series of **short** drabbles and occasional one-shots. The amount written for the actual chapters will never exceed over 300 characters.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Announcement**

* * *

Both girls were beyond nervous as they entered inside the Clubroom. However, the twins merely shrugged off their antics, and skipped inside, eager to learn of their boss' plan.

"This better not be another stupid field-trip," Kagome hissed to Haruhi.

"Like the supermarket?" She said dryly.

Kagome snarled. Haruhi groaned.

"My two beloved daughters!" exclaimed Tamaki. He sat on one of the plush couches, and stood up to greet them properly. "I'm so pleased to see you both."

"Let's just get this over with," Kagome huffed.

"I really want to eat my lunch." Haruhi yawned.

"Feel free to eat," Kyouya said, glancing up from his laptop. "This announcement shouldn't take too long."

The cousins shared a glance. Though fearful, they wanted to know the news.

Kagome poked Haruhi's side. "You ask," she said.

Haruhi sighed. _Why me_, she thought to herself. Kagome poked her again. Haruhi jumped and ushered out, "Senpai, what's the announcement about?"

Tamaki clapped his hands together. "I'm so happy that you asked Haruhi-chan." His smile widened. "To be brief, the Host Club will be hosting another spectacular event."

"Like a ball?" The twins chorused.

Tamaki rolled his eyes. "No, no, no, we've done that already. This new idea is something no one within our entire school has ever done before."

That sparked their interest. "Well, go on," they urged him. "Tell us already."

…

…

…

"We'll be hosting a sleepover!" He exclaimed.

…

…

…

**"WHAT!?"**


	9. Reactions

**Disclaimer **_– _InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive **no **profit from the creation of the story. I am in **no way** associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Ouran High School Host Club. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** This story will be told through a series of **short** drabbles and occasional one-shots. The amount written for the actual chapters will never exceed over 300 characters.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Reactions**

* * *

"Tama-chan, Kago-chan and Haru-chan don't look too excited," Honey frowned. Mori grunted.

"How could they not be excited?" Hikaru wondered.

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows."

"My daughters!" shouted Tamaki, "Tell me, why you are not excited by the idea?" He envisioned his daughters cheering and tackling him to the ground in joy… not glaring murderously his way.

"How do you expect us to be happy, Senpai?!" Haruhi shouted, frustrated.

"Yeah, a sleepover only spells one word," Kagome continued.

"What word?" The twins wondered.

The cousins shared a glance, "Disaster!"

Tamaki screamed and huddled in his corner, producing mushrooms. Honey frowned, tears lining his eyes. Mori tried to console the senior. Even the twins looked appalled. For a moment, Haruhi reconsidered. She was never one for seeing them upset, even if they usually got on her nerves. Kagome, on the other hand, saw straight through their ruse.

"Kagome, Haruhi, I would suggest that you reconsider the offer," Kyouya stated dutifully, his black book in hand.

"And why's that?" Kagome sneered.

Kyouya smirked, "Your debt, naturally."

Haruhi and Kagome sighed. The Shadow King had won.

He adjusted his spectacles and shut his book. "You are on board with the idea?"

They shared equal, painful glances. "Yes," they gulped, already knowing they would instantaneously regret it.


End file.
